


take a chance on me

by moreissuesthanv0gue



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Suspense, What else to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moreissuesthanv0gue/pseuds/moreissuesthanv0gue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are the best lawyers in the country, America's power couple, and completely, totally in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. money is the anthem of success

Mickey Milkovich was the most adept lawyer money could buy, having dealt with hundreds of cases over the past few years. He was experienced, skilled, and cunning as a fox.

Ian Gallagher gave the judges something new to work with, always finding different angles to look at a case from. Being as young as he was, he was significantly polite, with a range of vocabulary larger than Kim Kardashian’s closet.

As a team, they were unstoppable. They were freaks in the sheets, but maintained the title of America’s power couple. You couldn’t hire one without the other. They burned through your wallet, but the way they worked together fascinated people from all over the country. If you were going against Ian and Mickey’s client, you might as well let the officers cuff you right then and there, because you haven’t got a chance.

Ian groaned as sunlight streamed through the window. “What the fuck are you doing?” he mumbled towards Mickey, as he struggled to get up. “We got a case in 40 minutes, babe. C’mon, I’ll make you breakfast.” 

“What is it this time?” Ian asked, plopping onto Mickey’s lap, delicately balancing his eggs on his knee. Mickey reached behind himself for a beige folder. “Some guy named Chase Norwood. Says here that he’s been accused of 3 counts of first degree kidnap.” Of course, just with that tiny bit of information, Ian’s mind is reeling, asking Mickey a variation of different questions. 

“How old’s Chase?”

“22”

“Any form of education after secondary?”

“Says here he went to Colorado State”

“You’re better at this than me, Mick. What do you think?”

“He’s not guilty.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.”

15 minutes later, Mickey and Ian arrived at their office, a reputable place. Not long afterwards, a knock came from the door. And in came Chase Norwood.

Chase didn’t look like a criminal, Ian would give him that. Dressed in head to toe hollister, he looked like a cali boy that strayed too far from the beach and ended up in Chicago.

“Hi, Mr. Norwood?” He nods. “Call me Chase.” Ian beckons him to sit down. He complies. Mickey spoke up. “Chase, could you, in your own words, describe what the hell is going on with this case?” Chase sighs heavily. “I’m being accused of something I didn’t do. I didn’t kidnap those 3 kids.” Mickey simply nods. “Do you have any idea regarding who it could’ve been?” “I…I have reason to believe that it was my mom, or her crazy fucking boyfriend.” Ian looked over at Mickey contemplatively. Unstable, unhealthy relationships were more often than not the root cause of many, many cases they’d ever dealt with. 

“Expand.” Mickey said calmly. “well, I don’t have any solid evidence, but I didn’t know those kids. And they did.”

The room went dead silent. Mickey speaks up. “If you didn’t even know these kids, and your mother and her significant other did, how the hell did you get the blame?” Chase looks down. When he looks back up, he says “one of them, the little girl, was my ex girlfriend’s younger sister. Our breakup…was messy, but I’d never kidnap a child over that.” Somehow, Ian believes him.

Mickey rubs his chin thoughtfully. “Alright, and how did your mom know these kids?” “My mom’s a music teacher at the school they go to.” After a few more questions, Chase leaves. 

Ian sits there for a while, with a piece of lined paper, writing furiously. Mickey grips Ian’s hand as they think. 20 minutes later, Ian looks satisfied, so he turns to face Mickey. “Mick, whats our game plan?”

Mickey sighs. “Kidnaps are the hardest cases to solve, considering theres rarely any hard cold evidence, especially since its impossible to get a DNA sample off of a kids body. Here’s what I say we do. We find out everything we can about these kidnappings. Where they happened, when they happened, see if we can find some common ground between our 3 kids. Regroup at the end of the day with what you’ve got.” Ian nods, already tossing on his jacket. “I’ll take the little girl, you take on the 2 boys.”

“Alright, what’d you find, darling?” Ian asks later that night, pulling Mickey close to him on the bed, as they laid all their files in front of them. “So this little girl was named Cindy Gardenar, aged 6. She was taken on February 2nd, 2015. Her relationship to Chase is that her sister, Eva, was in a serious relationship with Chase for about 4 years. They broke up due to infidelity. Anyways, the day she was taken was a Monday. She was at school, where Chase’s mother teaches. What’s fucking weird, though, is that the mom’s car never left the school’s garage. Literally, they have surveillance, and it never left.”

“Ok… here’s what I got on the 2 boys. They’re brothers, Donovan and Rick Smith. 9 and 12. No relations to Chase, however they both go to school where his mother teaches. They were taken on the 8th and 21st of April.”

That night, Mickey could tell that something was off. Ian was sweet as ever, but something was different. “Babe? You alright?” Ian sighed. “M’fine. Nervous, though. There’s clearly a huge piece of this that we’re missing.” Mickey chuckled, kissing Ian's hair. “I can’t believe you, you deserve more than what you’re paid. Just relax, Ian. We’ll figure it out.” 

And of course, they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new fic! any comments/kudos are appreciated and would make my day :))))


	2. glory and gore go hand in hand

A month later, Chase’s mother and her crazy boyfriend get called in to testify against Chase. Ian and Mickey hold their own in court, despite the fact that almost the entire world was against them.

“Why are you so worried, love? We got this.” Mickey says in the car, reaching over for a fleeting moment to squeeze Ian’s hand. Ian smiled softly. “I know. I freak out before every case, you know that. I’ll be fine once we get up there.” 

They arrive at the courtroom 20 minutes later, where Chase is already standing at the podium, waiting for them. Mickey pulls him aside gently, before most of the opposition arrive. Ian follows. “Chase” he begins, in a low voice. “Tell the truth. If I think the asshole judge is asking an inappropriate question, I’ll object. Otherwise, tell the truth. If you lie, it’ll come out eventually, and you’ll end up looking like the bad guy. So, just, tell the truth, alright?” Chase nods once in affirmation before returning to the podium.

The entire room goes shockingly quiet upon the entrance of the bailiff, and then the judge. “All rise.” Everyone does. “Department One of the Superior Court is now in session. Judge Debby presiding. Please be seated”. The judge, a tall, pale, woman with dull blonde hair, begins to speak. “Good morning, ladies and gentleman. Are both sides ready?”

After repeating the mandatory oath, issued by the state of Chicago, a steely tension settles over the room.

Chase’s mother, Garnett, and her boyfriend, Jackson, get the first opening statement. There representative begins to speak. 

“Your Honour and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: the defendant has been charged with the crime of kidnapping 3 minors. The evidence will show that the first victim was taken on February 2nd, 2015. The second and third victims were taken on the 8th and 21st of April, 2015. The defendant had direct relations with one out of the three victims. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged.”

Mickey snorts next to Ian. It’s their turn now. Ian stands, clearing his throat before leaning down to speak into the microphone. 

“Your Honour and ladies and gentlemen of the jury: under the law, my client is presumed innocent until proven guilty. There is no real evidence against my client. During today’s trial, you will come to know the truth: that it was, in fact, Garnett and Jackson who committed the crimes. I have full intent to believe that my client is innocent.”

The judge nods respectively before speaking. “The prosecution may present their first piece of evidence.”

One of Garnett’s multiple lawyers steps up. “Your honour, the date of all 3 kidnapping’s were business days, as in monday through friday. Video records from the school my client works at show that her car, a silver 2004 corvette, remained on school property. It never left the parking lot, therefore how could she have committed the crime?”

Mickey stands up to speak. “Your honour, may I remind you that Garnett works with an accomplice. Where was Jackson during all 3 crimes?” Judge Debby calls up Jackson’s lawyer.

He steps up to the podium. “My client’s car was found at the school on all three days of the kidnappings, but it was only to visit Garnett, his significant other.”

Ian finds his loophole. Almost pushing Mickey aside, he steps up to the podium. “My partner and I accessed the school’s surveillance footage of the parking lot for the entire month of February, the month of the first crime. There was 25 business days during the month, and Jackson only showed up for one. Coincidentally, the date his car appeared in the school’s parking lot was the day of the crime. The same thing happened in April.”

The courtroom falls silent, before one of Garnett’s lawyers exclaims “objection!” The judge beckons him to speak.

“Your honour, video camera’s from inside the school show that Jackson visits the school weekly, by foot. On all three days where he took his car, it was raining, probably why he chose to drive.”

Mickey looks over at Ian in panic, before something inside of him clicks. “Your honour, may I ask the defendants a question?” “Yes, you may.” Mickey turns towards Garnett. “When it is raining, do the children go outside for recess?” Garnett confusedly looks at Mickey, before looking at the judge. “Your honour, is that an appropriate question?” The judge simply nods, saying “I see no harm in it.” Garnett sighs, before turning back to Mickey. “No, when it’s raining, the kids stay indoors, without teacher supervision or instruction.”

The judge calls for witnesses. Ian and Mickey are granted the chance to go first. Ian asks for the principle of Sunny Heights elementary, Garnett’s elementary school. Than, he addresses the judge. “your honour, may I ask the witness a couple of question?” Judge Debby nods approvingly. 

“Sir, what time did Cindy, Donovan and Rick disappear?” 

“They all disappeared around the same time, ranging from approximately 10:55 to 11:45.”

“And what time is first nutrition break at your school?” Ian asks, looking smug as ever.

“11:00 - 12:00”

The room is so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Satisfied, Ian allows the principle to return to his seat. Garnett, Jackson, and their team are looking pretty hopeless. The judge squints at Mickey, Ian and Chase. “Have you got an inference to make here, boys?” Mickey clears his throat. “Yes. What my partner and I infer, is that Garnett and Jackson purposely chose days when it rained to kidnap these 3 children, because there was little to no teacher supervision during recess when they stayed indoors. Perfect opportunity to slip a kid or two into Jackson’s car and drive away. With an hour, they’d have plenty of time to smuggle the kid into their house and then drive back to the school.”

A jolt of realization hits Ian. “Also, we went through files at Colorado State University, where our client is currently studying. On the days of the crime, he had classes, to which he attended, at 10:30.” he says, looking over at Mickey, who adds “The kidnappings were from 10:55 - 11:45. To get from Colorado to Chicago takes approximately 2 hours, by plane, and 16 hours by car. Therefore, he couldn’t have been present to execute any of the kidnappings.”

The judge pounds her gavel. “i’ve heard enough. Does the opposite party have anything to add?” Garnett’s team looks beat, wearily shaking their heads. Garnett’s glaring at them, muttering “fucking idiots” under her breath. “In that case, I declare the defendant, Mr. Chase Norwood…not guilty.”


	3. we're the gladiators

“Celebratory pizza’s on me” Mickey declared as he plopped onto the couch, reaching into his pocket for his phone. Ian plopped himself onto Mickey’s lap, giggling as Mickey grunted. “Goofball.” he muttered affectionately. “Any topping preferences?” Ian’s eyes lit up at that, snatching the phone from Mickey’s grasp. “Hi, can we get chipotle adobo sauce, shaved poblano’s, Monterey Jack, and cilantro.” Mickey chuckled, stealing his phone back. “Jesus christ, fuck you and your hipster pizza.” he says to Ian, before redirecting his attention back to the phone. “Can we get pepperoni on top of all that shit?” Mickey spoke, as Ian swung his hips a little, settling directly over Mickey’s nether regions, who couldn’t help but let out a groan, before letting his phone fall to the ground, throwing his head back. 

“Fuck, Ian, the doorbell.” Mickey says, reluctantly shoving Ian off of him. When Mickey returns with the pizza, Ian has stripped down, completely nude. Needless to say, the pizza sat on their kitchen table for a while after that. The two had business to attend to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fic finished! this last chapter is so shitty, I'm sorry y'all.

**Author's Note:**

> two shot! I actually quite like this fic, it was super fun to write. Any comments/kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
